


Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: 365 Stucky Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriend Does My Makeup tag, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve, Youtuber AU, bucky takes his challenges seriously, semi-famous bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s probably a measure of how unconventional his life is that he doesn’t even blink when Bucky stumbles into the elevator behind him. “New shoes Buck?” he asks casually, as they wait for their floor. </p><p>The one where Bucky's a YouTuber, Steve's his kindhearted (and slightly enamored) neighbor and it takes a tagged challenge and some mascara to get them to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I admit that I did imagine this with post-serum Steve, primarily because I wasn't sure if pre-serum Steve would be able to support WS Bucky with heels, but there's nothing explicitly mentioned in the text if you want to imagine pre-serum Steve. It'd probably up the comic factor too.  
> Also, the Makeup challenge is a real thing and it's an adorable tag. The Walk A Mile one is not, though I did get inspiration from a Buzzfeed video.

It’s probably a measure of how unconventional his life is that he doesn’t even blink when Bucky stumbles into the elevator behind him. “New shoes Buck?” he asks casually, as they wait for their floor. Bucky shrugs, “Natasha’s, I borrowed them for the week.”

The elevator dings signalling their arrival and Steve walks out first, holding the door for Bucky. He winces as Bucky almost falls over five steps later and nearly twists his ankle. “Not that you don’t seem to have everything under control, but…”

Bucky looks at him, then at the kitten heels he’s wearing, then at the distance he has left to his door, before sighing. He grips tightly onto Steve’s arm and mutters, “If you say _one word_ about this.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve escorts his neighbour down the hallway, “Have I ever once commented on anything you’ve done?”

And to be fair, Steve hasn’t.

Bucky’s a Youtuber, he calls himself **TheWinterSoldier** and among the various skits and reviews he does, he also does challenges. Being his neighbour means that Steve gets to witness first-hand how many bizarre situations he can get himself up to. They’ve become fast friends, mainly because on Steve’s first day in the new apartment, he’d ended up nursing Bucky back to health after a taste test video.

Steve’s aware that Bucky’s made quite a name for himself online, although he doesn’t really watch a lot of YouTube himself. He’s just happy to help Bucky out when he can.

The next evening, he’s jogging home, bag of Chinese take-out on his arm when he hears the unsteady clacking of heels on tiled floor. Turning around, he cringes sympathetically at Bucky who smiles good-naturedly at him. Those pumps do not look comfortable.

“It’s a challenge, walk a mile in someone else’s shoes for a week. I’m doing Natasha’s shoes and she’s doing mine. How do women even walk in these? I feel like part of my foot is losing circulation as we speak.”

“It could be the size Bucky.”

He doesn’t even ask this time before letting Bucky take his free arm and helps him down the hallway. Before Bucky can unlock his door, he hesitates. “Hey Buck, you want to come over for dinner today? I have plenty of take-out and you really don’t look like you want to cook dinner right now. “

The next morning, he covers Bucky back up with the fuzzy blanket that’s fallen off the couch, leaves him breakfast and writes a note next to it before heading off to work. They have spare keys to each other’s flats because of that one time when Bucky had accidentally handcuffed himself to his dining table.

At work, Peggy pats him sympathetically on the back and proceeds to tell him what an idiot he is.

“Rogers. You have been eyeing up this man for months. He was in your apartment. The pair of you had dinner together, while watching a movie. Honestly, I’m not sure what you’re waiting for.”

Steve mumbles something into his desk and Peggy frowns, “What? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Sam, who’s sitting across the table allows his jaw to drop. “Did you just say you gave him a foot rub? Steve you sly dog you!”

“I’m not sure whether I should applaud your actions or slap you upside on your head.” Peggy admits. “Logically speaking, if he allowed you to touch his feet, that indicates the fact he’s comfortable with you. Which means you can stop tip-toeing around him and ask him out. Preferably sometime this century.”

They’re right of course, but Steve’s not good at this sort of thing. He’s almost painfully shy especially when it comes to dating and it’s a miracle he’s not put a foot in his mouth yet while talking to Bucky. “Steve think of it this way, you could be giving Bucky more than just foot rubs if you’d take some initiative.”

There’s a choked laugh from Sam’s cubicle and a spluttered, “Way above my pay-grade” and Steve’s pretty sure his face is burning.

Bucky’s waiting for him for a change today, with Thai food and what look like weapons on his feet. He snorts at Steve’s expression before saying, “They’re called stilettos apparently, and they’re as painful as they look.”

 When he offers Bucky his arm, the man grins and pretends to swoon, “Why Steve, you’re such a gentleman.”

“I try.”

Bucky gestures to the bag of take-out and asks Steve to have dinner for him. Bucky’s apartment is a lot different than his. Steve is fairly minimalistic, he likes earthy tones and neutral colours. Bucky’s apartment is like him, loud and vibrant and cheerful. There’s something about it that sucks you in and doesn’t let you look away.

He’s pulled off the shoes by now and is walking around barefoot, pulling out a can of beer for himself and some juice for Steve (he doesn’t drink). Steve goes to grab some spoons and forks while Bucky opens up the take-out containers.

They’ve ended up sitting shoulder to shoulder on the sofa, because they tend to steal food from each other. Bucky asks him questions about his day, about Peggy  and Sam, who he’s met a few times and Steve asks after Natasha and Tony, who’s tried to upgrade everything in his apartment from his TV to his fire alarm. It’s towards the end of their meal that Bucky asks, “Steve, do you think you could do me a favour?”

Steve pauses at the slight hesitation in Bucky’s voice.

“Sure thing Buck, what’d you need?”

Bucky fidgets, “It’s just, I needed some help for my next video and I know you hate being filmed but it’s a two person challenge and I don’t think I’d be comfortable with anyone else doing this.”

His heart definitely does not flutter at Bucky’s statement, there’s no way. It’s just the Thai food. And he doesn’t automatically agree because Bucky looks so uncomfortable and insecure that his heart twinges. He’s got more self-control than that.

Which is why he ends up taking part in a modified version of “My Boyfriend Does My Make-up” Challenge.

Steve looks helplessly at the piles of makeup on the table, which, except for the eyeliner, he’s sure Bucky’s borrowed from Natasha. Bucky’s set up the camera and he presses record before he starts, falling into the ease of his stage persona naturally.

“Hey everyone, so for those of you who follow me on Twitter and Instagram, you’ve probably seen that I got tagged in the Boyfriend does my Makeup tag by Tony, or **IronMan**. First of all, thanks Tony, I’ve got a surprise for you at the end of this video. Secondly, I’d like to introduce you to my awesome friend and neighbour, Steve Rogers, who was cool enough to agree to do this video. Say hi Steve.”

He looks like a deer in headlights, he’s sure of it. Somehow though, he manages a wave and a garbled greeting before he looks down at his lap again, bright red.

“Aww, guys looks like Stevie’s a bit shy. Before we start the challenge though, Steve have you ever used makeup before?”

Steve shakes his head, why had he agreed to this? Thankfully, Bucky’s a pro at what he does and smiles at him, “Well, you’re an artist right? So I’m pretty sure I’m in good hands. And if not, this will be good for the views. Oh hey, before I forget, this guy right here does the illustrations for the Captain America series. Told you guys I lived next to a superstar.”

Steve snorts involuntarily, “A superstar Buck?”

“Have you realised how amazing your art is? Alright, we’re off-topic. We could wax eloquent about how amazing you are for ages and not be done. Speaking of which, **BlackWidow** and I are doing the Walk a Mile in Your Shoes Challenge for the campaign against sexism and this wonderful person right here has been making sure I don’t fall and break my ankle. Now then Stevie, any questions before we start?”

“Uh. Does this stuff come with a manual?”

Bucky laughs, “Nope, just wing it. And try not to make me look too ridiculous.”

Steve’s thankful he’s gone shopping with Peggy because he knows you’re supposed to use a primer first. He squints at the labels and puts some product on a brush and looks up at Bucky.

Who has made the most ridiculous and contorted face imaginable. Rolling his eyes, he jabs Bucky in the ribs with his fingers, causing the man to yelp and laugh, “Steve, the internet must not know I’m ticklish.”

“Keep still, unless you want to look like a clown.”

Bucky laughs a little more, but keeps still, letting Steve apply his make-up. By the time Steve’s done the foundation and eyeshadow, he knows he’s screwed.

Because he is literally _this close_ to his crush and Bucky is really gorgeous up close. Not to mention his eyes are closed and does he know his mouth is open? He must have paused or something, because Bucky’s eyes open and Steve’s suddenly struck by just how blue Bucky’s eyes are.

Bucky licks his lips nervously and says, “I may be reading the atmosphere wrong here, so stop me if you don’t want this” before he leans in and presses his lips to Steve’s.

It’s pretty wonderful and Steve is in the process of deepening the kiss when he moves his hand up a little bit…

And promptly stabs Bucky in the eye with the mascara brush he was holding.

Bucky laughs it off as he washes his eye out, “Man I cried black tears, how metal was that?” and they finish the challenge, with Steve kissing Bucky, his eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips and forehead. He smudges Bucky’s lipstick so much that they have to redo it but neither of them mind.

“I’m going to have a hell of an editing job on this one.” Bucky says, smiling at Steve.

“Hey Buck,” Steve says uncertainly, something gnawing at him, “Are you planning to tell everyone about us? I mean, online that is?”

Bucky kneels in front of Steve, grabbing his hands, “I will tell my friends, just like you’re going to tell Peggy and Sam. The rest of the Internet will know if and when we’re ready to tell them. But I’m going to be upfront with you now punk, I’m in this for the long haul. This isn’t something that I’m going to publicize because I don’t plan on sharing you.”

“Thanks Bucky, I appreciate that.”

Bucky squeezes his hands before plopping next to him on the sofa again. “Now come on, let’s finish this video so we can go back to making out like horny teenagers again.”

He looks back at the camera and falls back into YouTuber Bucky mode, “And that’s the completed look guys! Sorry for the jump cuts in this one, it turns out that comic book art isn’t the same thing as makeup. I thought I’d cut out the moments when Steve spent forever and a day picking out makeup. But it’s a good look am I right?”

“That’s it for this video you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did. I’m tagging my good friend **BlackWidow** to do this challenge next. And if you remember, at the beginning of the video I said I had a surprise for **IronMan**. Tony, I tag you to do the Walk a Mile challenge with Pepper’s shoes. Pepper’s got some of the most incredible fashion sense ever, I’m sure you’ll love walking in her shoes.”

“A massive thank you to Stevie, who helped out without complaining. If you guys want to see him again, make sure to comment. Remember to like, comment and subscribe if you liked the video! I’ll see you next week with another vlog and the video **Hawkeye** and I made at the archery field. Bye guys!”

He switches off the camera before swaying his hips as he walks back over to Steve.

“Where were we?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If Bucky was a YouTuber I'd definitely subscribe to his channel without a second thought.  
> I'm not too sure about the heels themselves that I mentioned, because I have terrible, terrible balance so I wear sneakers and flats all the time. Everything in this is referenced from an article online.  
> Also, yes, I always wanted to be a YouTuber, but like Steve can't stand cameras so I'm projecting.


End file.
